On The Side Of Angels
by Knights-Honour
Summary: An alternate ending. Toulouse hadn’t remembered his line. And now Christian was about to leave Paris forever. It would take nothing short of a miracle to undo the damage that had been done.


**Title:** On The Side Of Angels

**Author:** Knights-Honour

**Summary:**

An alternate ending. Toulouse hadn't remembered his line. And now Christian was about to leave Paris forever. It would take nothing short of a miracle to undo the damage that had been done.

**Spoilers:** The movie, if you haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer:**

"Moulin Rouge" and related characters © 20th Century Fox

Skye, Beau and the Paris clan © me

**Chapter 1**

"She is mine!" Zidler boomed as the curtains opened behind him.

"I only speak the truth," Toulouse chanted several times as the song began.

_Chamma chamma he chamma chamma_

_Chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya_

_Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya_

_Tere paas aawoun teri_

_Saanson mein samavoun raja_

_Chamma chamma he chamma chamma_

_Chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya_

_Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya_

Everyone was wrapped up in _Spectacular! Spectacular!_'s debut performance, including two gargoyles that were perched in the rafters high above the audience.

_Baajere meri bendariya_

_Bendariya_

One of them was a female, lioness of form, with tawny fur, copper hair and tail-tuft, azure eyes and garbed in lavender.

_Chamma chamma he chamma chamma_

_Chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya_

_Re chamma chamma, baajere meri bendariya_

The audience roared with wild applause as Satine appeared, rising from the stage, singing high notes.

But then, time seemed to freeze as Satine broke off, coughing for a moment. But as quickly as it had come, the moment had past, and composing herself, Satine began to sing and dance with the others.

_Kiss, hand, diamonds, best friend_

_Kiss, grand, diamonds, best friend_

_Men, cold, girls, old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

The rest of the actors formed a circle around Satine, lifting her above their heads as she continued to sing.

_Diamonds are a_

_Diamonds are a_

_Diamonds are a_

_Diamonds are a_

_Diamonds are a_

_Diamonds are a_

_Diamonds are a..._

From their vantage point, the gargoyles watched as the lead actress was taken up stage and a diamond necklace placed around her neck before she was lowered to her feet.

_Girl's best friend_

Forlorn despair was etched into Satine's features and voice as Zidler approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive gesture, stating to the audience, "She is mine."

Up in the rafters, Skye, the feline gargress, watched as the cast left the stage to prepare for the next scene. And she wondered, not for the thousandth time, how, in a matter of _forty-eight_ hours, things had gone so horribly wrong for Satine and Christian.

When she'd left her charge yesterday morning, Satine had been on a cloud of euphoria caused by her love for Christian and the fact that opening night was upon them.

The woman she'd returned to this morning was a stark contrast.

The moment Skye had set foot in the dressing room, Satine had flung herself into her guardian's arms. And instantly, the news that had been brimming on Skye's tongue had been pushed aside, and she'd wrapped Satine in a hug as the courtesan told the gargress of what had occurred in her absence.

Satine had started to tremble when the silence they'd fallen into had been shattered by Christian's anguished cries coming from the street in front of the Moulin Rouge, "Satine! Satine! SATINE!"

Skye had strengthened her embrace around Satine, whispering, "It'll be alright."

Shortly after, Satine had composed herself and headed out for rehearsal. And ever protective, Skye had followed.

It was during the practice that Skye had learned the truth from Mome Fromage; that Nini was the one who had let the cat out of the bag about Satine and Christian to the Duke. An unimaginable fury had taken a hold of Skye then. And it had taken all of her willpower and concerns for Satine to check her from pouncing on the smug raven haired woman as she'd gone backstage and tearing her to pieces then and there.

And in that same moment she'd also realised what a momentous task she had ahead of her to get her plans back on track.

When her companion gargoyle, a yellow garbed, black raptor formed male with gold markings on his chest, shoulders, hand and feet had arrived just after sunset, she'd likewisely alerted him of the goings on.

As expected, Beau hadn't backed down from the task ahead of them.

'_Can anything else go wrong?'_ Skye wondered as she returned her attention to the stage below her as the palace doors opened to reveal Satine.

And there, hovering over her, was Christian.

'_I just_ had _to ask, didn't I?'_

"I thought you said he wasn't allowed here!" Beau exclaimed to her.

"He's not," she responded before holding a hand up to silence to Beau so that she could listen, her eyes fixed on Satine and Christian.

On stage, after a brief, tense filled, pause, Zidler composed himself and continued on, "Hahaha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved of his beard and adopts a disguise, mine eyes do not lie! For it is he, the same Penniless Sitar Player! Driven mad by jealousy."

The audience made an "Aahhhhh!" of understanding.

Everyone watched as Christian dragged Satine downstage a bit before letting her go. The audience gasped and murmured as Satine fell to the floor, coughing briefly.

Christian addressed the Duke, "This woman is yours now," he stated, throwing a wad of cash onto the floor next to Satine, "I've paid my whore." Turning his attention to Satine, he continued, "I owe you nothing. And you're nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love."

And without any hesitation, Christian left the stage, and Skye watched as he stoped briefly at the front row to stare at the Duke for a moment before continuing on and out of the hall.

On stage, Zidler had walked over to Satine, keeping the show going as Skye snapped her eyes back to the stage, "This Sitar Player doesn't love you! See, he flees the kingdom!"

He then kneeled by Satine's side and whispered something to her. Whatever it was, Satine, who was now openly weeping, shook her head in disagreement.

Skye clenched her fists tightly against the wooden rafter she was perched on as Zidler helped Satine to her feet and continued on with the show, "And now, my bride, it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows! Sing to our gods…"

The rest of the show passed in a blurred and muted mass.

When the curtain fell and the theatre was deserted, Skye moved across the rafters, Beau right behind her, slipping backstage, and continuing on. Before long she found herself at Satine's dressing room door.

Taking a grave breath, she pushed open the door.

The sight that met her was a heartbreaking one.

Satine was seated in one of the chairs, unchanged, trembling fiercely, head in her hands. Toulouse was with her, doing his best to comfort her. At the sound of the door, Satine looked up, allowing Skye to see the anguish that was now deeply ingrained into her features.

Skye was by Satine's side in an instant.

"...He's gone...Skye...I've lost him forever..." she sobbed into the gargress' shoulder as Skye wrapped her arms around her.

Beside her, Toulouse, also unchanged, shook his head, "I fowgot my line... I was sure that it would make Chwistian see..." he trailed off as he turned and left.

Skye watched him leave before turning her attention to the distraught woman in her arms, "Shhh...it's alright...it's alright...Satine, I need you to listen to me now okay?"

Satine drew back at this

"Pack your things. Beau will escort you out of here when you're ready to go," Skye nodded to her rookery brother, who stood a few meters away from the two females, as she helped Satine to her feet before she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Satine queried.

"To make sure we have a clear path," Beau nodded to Skye, a silent 'Good luck' in his expression, as she opened the door and left the room, immediately leaping up to the rafters as she headed down the hallway in search of Zidler.

She soon came across him, talking with the Stage Manager.

Skye waited until the manager was gone before she spoke, "Zidler."

"Skye."

"We're about to move out. I trust that you'll cover our tracks?"

"Of course."

"Thank-you," she said as she started to move off.

"And Skye?"

Skye paused.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

With that Skye continued on and out of the theatre before taking to the wing.

Toulouse hadn't remembered his line. And now Christian was about to leave Paris forever. It would take nothing short of a miracle to undo the damage that had been done.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it?

Anyway, I'm after a beta reader for this story. If you're interested, let me know.


End file.
